Is Change Possible?
by zestychicken2
Summary: Let me help you..." he looked at her hand in disgust, then to her face. Seeing her mismatched green and blue eyes, he realized maybe they were both a little different. After all, what did he have to lose?


**Is Change Possible?**

**"Let me help you..." he looked at her hand in disgust, then to her face. Seeing her mismatched green and blue eyes, he realized maybe they were both a little different. After all, what did he have to lose?**

**A/N: Don't hate me for this couple.**

**Dedicated to: rolliepollie44 and her awesome love for crack couple crossovers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or 10 and I am in no way making profit for this story - tis only for the entertainment of others.**

A black leather hand gripped his arm roughly, wishing the excruciating pain being shot through it like a virus would vanish as quickly as it came. He didn't have a clue where he was, and for the first time ever, he was skeptical about whether or not he would be able to make a comeback.

He blamed the blonde and the black haired girl. Cloud was always an asshole waiting to happen, and the silver haired man knew it was a matter of time before he snapped. And the girl, the pathetic whimpering puppy of a girl who stood loyally at his side - he didn't quite get that one. She had been kicked down so many times, Cloud never seemingly wanting to stay around, and yet there she was to help him through it.

Narrowing his grey eyes, he realized the subject was pointless to brewed on. It was over now, and he was separated from the rest of his team. Perhaps that wasn't a bad thing. He was wading through knee deep crystal clear water, the sun warming his bitter mood slightly. The two others were irritating... His superior skill was shot down by the two loaves of baggage he had to haul around with him. One being a control freak who _thought_ he knew what he was doing, and the other crying at anything you say.

Shaking his head, the water dripped from his silver locks sticking to his face like a leech. Glancing around, he knew he had to find shore (or something like it) before he passed out again. It was infuriating enough that he didn't have any memory of this glorious paradise, but even more so that he couldn't enjoy it due to his fuzzy and swimmingly dizzy vision.

Glaring daggers into the swaying water, he yanked one leg after another forward, his mood growing more sour, despite the heat that hit his pale face. The way he had only wanted one thing in his entire life, and giving it his all to get it was tiring enough. But now, he knew it would never be possible, and from that moment forward, a permanent frown would be smeared onto his face. There would be no more gloating or no more fighting - he just _wished_ he could turn back time and tell himself what he did wrong.

Although world domination's taste on his tongue was still sweet, getting out of the damned water was even sweeter, and that's what he locked his mind on for a moment. Temporarily he cursed himself - having such tight pants really did wonders in weighting your feet down when you needed them to move the most, but then he stopped... He looked ultra sexy in the black pants he wore, and he figured he wouldn't have much else to go on for a good meal if he were to ever find people again.

Sighing dramatically, he pushed forward still, finding it harder and harder still to keep going. Knowingly, he began to smell a sweet scent of salt. He knew his nose was only able to detect it because he was near shore, and that's where the salt settled into the sand the most. Almost letting a smile onto his face, he collapsed onto the sand, letting its scent overtake him with a moment of happiness.

It had been damned hours since he had woken up in the water, spluttering and in pain, not knowing how the _fuck_ he got there in the first place. But he did know that he would never swim again so long as he could help it. Rolling onto his back, his eyes lightened with the force of the royal blue sky, sea gulls dipping this way and that, dotting the air looking like tiny quick moving clouds.

"Hi..." A shy voice made him practically jump from his skin, as he had to hold back a hiss from his throat, "Are you okay?" Without seeing who it belonged to, the voice was like sugar in his ears it was so beautiful and fitting in the tranquil scenery that played around him like a fairytale.

Turning around, his mood came back to him when he realized it was indeed _not_ an angel, and he was still stuck in the damned place he was at five minutes ago. His legs still ached from the effort and pain that shot through them, and his mouth tasted dry with a crystallized salt that didn't seem to leave no matter how many times he spit.

"Yevon..." She bent down, her eyes wide with a concern greater than curiosity, but less than fear, "Let me help you!"

His eyes looked at her outstretched hand in disgust, not knowing quite what to do. On one hand, this girl could be important and someone who he would need to be nice to in order to find any help in what he was doing here anyways, but on the other, he didn't particularly feel like talking to people who pitied him.

His eyes trailed to her face, and his features softened immediately when he saw her expression that graced her face with the sun illuminating it from the front. Chocolate brown hair, spilled over her shoulder, white a blue beaded earring hung from one ear. Perfectly shaped lips curved into a soft smile, matching the beautiful eyes in which he locked his gaze with.

One was blue, and one was green - it really fascinated the man to no extent. Perhaps she was different, as he was in this new culture he saw around him - hell even in his own world was that true.

_What do I have to lose?_ His mind questioned him, and slowly he allowed his black gloved hand to slip into hers as she carefully hoisted him up. He was a great deal taller than her, but that didn't stop her from steadying him with a gracious smile. Her boots indented the sand, as her dress ruffled in the wind slightly.

"What's your name?" She asked, the innocence in her voice enough to make any person who spoke to her smile.

He cautiously looked at her, his gaze hardening with every second that went by. He didn't trust her - she seemed _too_ pure for the current situation. Then again, perhaps he hadn't seen true niceness in all his time... He became even more suspicious when a soft giggle escaped her ruby lips.

"Sorry... I'm Yuna!" She held out her porcelain hand again, but this time in greeting than anything else.

"Kadaj..." He said slowly, again taking her hand.

In truth, he loved her name. It was so much sweeter, and the very fragrance of it was nicer than a rose. It was sunny and bright, surely the flower of the place, while his was cold and cutting, like a big inhale of breath through the nose on a freezing day.

"Are you hungry at all?"

That was it - no questioned asked or anything. With a slight nod of his head, just to see where things lead, she laughed again and began walking up the beach. Everything was green and bright, nothing ominous about the small island like Kadaj thought - a trick of the mind it was indeed _not._ He decided he really liked this girl, but with it came a catastrophic reality that he simply seemed too evil for her. As she walked down the path, humming a gentle hyme to herself, he knew that he had more to hope for than him being sexy in his tight pants to get him anywhere.

He realized that perhaps change was good - if not a lot, but a little - to get to know Yuna. After all, she seemed sweet enough, and probably a lot more understanding than a lot of people would be. But then, he wouldn't be Kadaj if he didn't test his theory.

"Say Yuna..." He started to get her attention, forcing her to turn around.

"Hm?" She asked, spinning around, her hair shimmering in the light rays of sun.

The moment her face was towards his, he bent forward and planted a passionate, but definitely quick, kiss on those beautifully shaped lips. Pulling back with a grin he walked along ahead of her, not missing the deep blush that rooted itself in her cheeks.

She turned to face him, but he simply laughed and waved her forward, his face never meeting hers, for it would seem he too had a color upon his pale cheeks as well - though he would never admit it.

"Never mind!" He called out, as she hurried along, but was sure to stay behind him.

Something clicked in his mind right then... _Damn..._ His vow to never smile, grin, or smirk again was broken.

_That didn't take long..._

??

**A/N: Just a cute little drabble I wanted to do for rolliepollie44 - you should be excited chickity :D**

**Hope you all enjoyed leave love if you wish!**

**-zesty-**


End file.
